Tasting Victory
by Winter Butterfly
Summary: A one-shot R/Hr about the war, and the love they share.


Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and I get no money from this.  
  
AN: Just a one shot about the war, and love. Enjoy! - Winter Buttefly  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger stood alone on the balcony of the Astronomy tower. It was midnight, and flashes of red, orange and gold could be seen in the distance, illuminating the silhouette of trees on the Hogwart's grounds. The school was dark, and a cruel breeze was fluttering through, tossing Hermione's hair. No sound could be heard but the rustle of the trees and large booms from inside the Forbidden Forest, a couple of miles from the school. You could almost smell death.  
  
She stood in a trancelike state, never flinching as she stared at the lights in the forest, her eyes narrowed. The wind blew harder, begging her attention, but Hermione paid it no mind. She had been that way for a nearly a half an hour, deep in thought, preparing for the next days events. Warm hands slid onto her shoulders from behind, caressing her arms. She felt herself being pulled back against her keeper, his arms crossing her chest, holding her to him. He nuzzled her hair, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before laying his chin on top of her head. Still she stared at the forest, her eyes never moving. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Hello Ron."  
  
Ronald Weasley chuckled, but said nothing. She reached up and rubbed his arms with her hands, the warmth of his body engulfing her. They stood there for a few moments, content to be in the others presence. Finally, Ron spoke.  
  
"What are you doing out here, 'Mione?" He kept his voice soft, as though afraid of disturbing anything lurking on the school grounds. A large flare of orange lit the sky, followed by a roar of thunder.  
  
Hermione frowned, her eyes searching the forest. "Today's the day, Ron. We've been training for this day since we were in our fifth year, casting spells, hardening our bodies, sharpening our minds. Two years of fear, anxiety and frustration, all leading up to today. We'll finally see Voldemort face to face and take on the Death Eaters. We'll find out if what we've been taught is good enough to save our lives and make the future safe for others." she whispered.  
  
Ron smiled, burying his face in her bushy hair, inhaling her scent. She smelled like Christmas and warm cookies and every happy moment he had ever had, all wrapped together. He loved her smell. He held her more tightly, raising his head to gaze at the forest as well. "But...?"  
  
She sighed deeply. "What if we are not prepared? What if books and spells and training just aren't enough to save the future?" She paused before taking a trembling breath, her eyes welling up with tears. She spoke so softly, he almost wasn't able to hear her. "What if I lose you?"  
  
Another large boom filled the air, the sky glowing red but for a moment's passing. Ron turned Hermione in his arms, pulling her to him. She threw her arms around him, her small body flush to his, her face buried in his chest. He held her as tight as he could, his hands caressing her hair. "You'll never lose me. Love never dies, 'Mione, and I love you more than anything in the entire world, more than my life. We have trained hard, and we are ready. We can take on anything, my love, as long as we are together."  
  
Hermione tore her head from his chest, her eyes staring into his, a desperate, pleading look on her face. "Please Ron...please don't leave me."  
  
Ron wiped a few of her tears away with his thumb, for the first time noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She was letting her fear show. He was surprised. He had watched Hermione train. She had worked harder than anyone, unrelenting and sometimes to the point of collapsing. She had changed noticeably since they were fifteen. Her body was toned, hard and muscular from all the physical training she had done, but the most noticeable change was in her demeanor. Hermione had always been strong, but she had grown stronger still in those past two years, seemingly unaffected by anything. She was a powerful woman with a brilliant mind, a strong heart, and a confidence that no one could shatter. He was immensely proud of her. He grew to love her more everyday until he thought his heart would burst with feeling for her. She had never shown one ounce of vulnerability...until now. He loved her all the more for it.  
  
"I will never leave you, Hermione. I promise. I am yours, eternally."  
  
Her mouth trembled. "I'm scared."  
  
Ron chuckled. "You, scared? It seems impossible. My heart, there is nothing to be scared of. We will be invincible if we all stick together."  
  
He turned her head with his hand. "Look at the forest. Those colors are the colors of our people, fighting to defend the future for our children, and for us. Today, we will join those people in the fight, and we will honor the fallen and the slain by winning against evil and making the world safe. And we will do it together." Ron turned Hermione's face back to his, his eyes meeting hers. He lowered his lips to touch her mouth, drinking her in. The kiss turned desperate, searching for a way to join as one. Ron threaded his fingers through her hair as tears flowed freely down Hermione's face. He finally ended the kiss, inhaling sharply. "I will never leave you. Never. Stand by me, Hermione, and we will be as one."  
  
Hermione nodded as Ron took her in his arms once more. Today was the day, and Hermione was never more sure that love could conquer all. Today, they would taste victory. 


End file.
